Daine Fights
by hottie12oclock
Summary: Daine is traveling with Alanna and a rider group, but when she gets mortally wounded, who will save her? Eventually Numair and Daine story.
1. Chapter 1

**Daine Fights**

**Disclaimer: All of Tamora Pierce's original characters belong to her, not me!**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Daine exclaimed to Alanna. Alanna grinned. Daine had joined Alanna's riding group for a quick border patrol on the edge of Scanra. It was still war- ridden, and many of the animals there were in need of Daine's healing.

"Well, the fun hasn't started yet! Wait until we run into the hill bandits. They're rather easy to take care of, as most of them are just homeless Scanrans." When Daine gave her a worried look, Alanna explained that no, they wouldn't be killing innocent men. "These are just bad Scanrans gone worse. Believe me; you'll change your mind when you see how they treat their animals. Small rations, if any and they use the horse crops often. I've also seen them _eat_ their pets, which is utterly revolting." Daine gasped.

"Wait till I have a few words with the forest creatures around here. They'll be sorry!" She said hotly. She hated when owners treated their animals badly. Daine was here to take care of the animals on the border and also to help fight, since Alanna had said it would be easy. Daine didn't know what had driven her interest in the fighting arts, but she was fascinated. Then, after a few weeks of training, she had been ready to come this far with the Lioness.

It was starting to get dark when the group stopped to set up camp, something Daine still watched with amazement. Each person had an individual job, and he or she went about it with no hesitation, no question about what was to be done. Daine's job, as it had been for the last week of camping in the wilderness, was to take care of half of the group's horses. She had to rub them down, remove any hindrances with the horse shoes, and water them. Another would feed the mounts. Sometimes she would help with the hunting, other times with the cooking. She liked it out here.

That night, as the group sat by the fire, she heard an animal's cry for help. Politely she excused herself and followed the animal's voice. At the end of her search, she found an eaglet, fresh out of the nest. It looked as if it had a broken arm, so Daine got to work. First she mended the bone, then the muscle around it, and last the skin. The eaglet, she guessed to be an adolescent in eagle years, had very little fat to cushion any falls. At last Daine opened her eyes. She didn't feel tired, as the healing only took part of an hour to complete. She was getting better at quickening her healing pace.

"Daine, where have you been?" Alanna inquired when Daine returned to camp. Daine explained about the eaglet. Alanna smiled and shook her head, knowing Daine couldn't help being helpful. "Well help me clean up and bank the fire and I'll show you Numair." Daine did so, excited by getting to see her fiancé again. It had been six days since she had seen him last, but he had been in a bad mood about her leaving and hadn't spoken much. Daine hoped he wasn't still pouting.

Building up a small fire behind the tent she shared with Alanna, Daine felt butterflies flittering around her stomach. She still got that feeling every time she saw him. As the flames turned the purple of Alanna's magic, she saw Numair sitting at their kitchen table, poring over a piece of parchment. Suddenly he looked into the fire that had been built in the hearth, seeing Daine. His six foot body got up and knelt by the fire, the black of his magic replacing the orange, red, and blue flames. Although it was summer, Numair kept a fire going in the evenings for communication with Diane. Alanna left them alone.

"Hello love; how are you?"

"I'm fine. How're you? How is everything there?" Their conversation continued in this manner for the next hour. Towards the end, Daine switched the topic to the bandits. "We've found tracks, a few day's old. We're not in any rush, though. It looks like a big band, and they're traveling slowly. My main concern is the animals on the border and with the bandits. Do you know how they treat their animals? It's terrible!" Daine continued for a few minutes, but then suddenly changed the subject.

"What was that piece of parchment you were looking at before you came to talk to me?"

"Nothing, sweet. Mage stuff." Numair said, but Daine knew he was lying. She cocked an eyebrow.

"It was not."

"Noth - "

He was cut off by Daine. "Numair Salmalín! Tell me right _now_ what you are up to!" Numair knew by the tone in her voice that he had better show her. Plus she had used his full name.

"It's a map." He sighed and held it up. "It shows me where you are at every moment, and it shows where battles occur, so I'll know if you've been in one."

Daine smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"It's all right, Numair. I'll be fine. I do have the Lioness here to protect me, you know."

"She'd better, or else I'll have to come up there to blast her to pieces!" He joked, but it didn't reach his still worry- filled eyes.

"I'll be fine," she repeated. "Now stop worrying." Alanna had come back, and needed to end the spell. As Daine caught one last glimpse of Numair, she smiled.

"So mote it be," Alanna commanded, and the purple fire vanished, leaving innocent- looking flames behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Bandits

Chapter Two: Bandits

The next few days were a blur. Daine, healing countless animals once they reached the border, spent most of them tied to Cloud, sleeping. All in all, the riders only met a few bandit groups of about five persons per group. It was easy work, just as Alanna had said.

On the fifth day after Daine's healing spree, she was able to move about as normal. They were all glad to have her back, eating meals around the campfire and joking, even sometimes singing, afterwards. Now the group only had one more destination before returning to Corus. It was a small town on the most northern tip of Tortall, with the town spreading into Scanra. The people were not friendly in the least, perhaps because they knew nothing but to bicker with their neighbors. Here the rider group was supposed to restock their supplies and rest. They felt uneasy most of the time, so the group decided to only stay one night and spend the other three camping.

"What a bunch of grumps!" Alanna exclaimed once they were finally free of the town's walls. "Cats and dogs get along better than they do!" They all laughed at Alanna's temper.

"Mithros help them all," Daine prayed. They laughed at her, too.

"They need all the help they can get!" She heard someone mumble.

"Well at least we can camp in peace," Daine pointed out. There were murmurs of agreement in this.

Daine tossed and turned that night, listening to Alannna's snore harmonize with the other fourteen snores around camp. She thought of the trees; peacefully swaying in the light breeze; she thought of the moon: a crescent in a sea of stars... It was no use. She couldn't sleep, so she quietly got up and pulled breeches over her bare legs, as it was a bit chilly in the early August night air. It was then that she heard an eagle's cry: she stole out of the tent and peered above her. There, soaring high above her was the eagle she had healed the night before.

_What news do you bring wing brother?_ She asked this friendly king of the sky.

_Humans,_ he replied. He wouldn't tell me of humans other than us unless it was important, she thought. Shape- shifting to join the eagle, she followed him across the treetops and to the outskirts of a meadow. Here she saw a huge camp, counting around 110 battered tents. The camp was silent, but when she peered closer with her eagle's eyes, she saw that it was alive with movement. She landed in the safe boughs of an evergreen and changed to a field mouse, scampering toward the ground. She prayed that no predator birds were close by; she would make a nice snack. Daine finally made into their camp, dodging footsteps and looking for any tent that might hold weapons. If these were bandits, she needed to warn the riders. Seeing a promising tent, she hopped inside, only to be surprised by a screech.

Nope, she thought as she scuttled out. Just some jumpy woman who screams at the sight of anything furry. Trying another tent with lights and male voices, she heard something that made her heart leap to her throat.

"We're attackin' th' rider group at dawn. I've ad em watched fer a few days, now see. They're lazy uns an' don' git up fer nuttin' till bout seven. We'll surround em in th' dark, when they leas' expec' it. Then we'll be ready t'shoot any un oo comes out of their tent, see. Then, we got em!" The burly speaker stabbed a table with a knife at the word got, making his listener jump.

"We'll be th' richest group of thieves any un ad ever seen!" The man's listener exclaimed. "They'll never know how we did it…"

At this, Daine escaped and changed into hawk form. They were bandits all right. And they were planning on attacking her camp, and all her friends in it! But these weren't regular bandits; this was a huge group, more than a hundred men. The small rider group couldn't hope to stand up to that! Daine saw her tent below her, landing beside it and concentrating on her human form, with clothes, and became herself once again. Quickly she woke Alanna and explained what she had seen and heard.

"Great Mother Goddess," Alanna breathed. "We need help, and fast!"

An hour later, the whole camp was at the edge of a deep crevice, a gift from Alanna. Daine had kept the bandits back with animal allies, and Alanna had created an almost un-crossable crack in the earth. They had already called for help, and Rider Group seven was on their way to help their friends. Daine prayed that help would reach them soon. Neither side made a move, and Daine used this time to think of her last words with Numair.

_Diane knelt in front of the purple flames, trying to assure Numair that she would be alright. _

"_Daine! It won't be alright! You're outnumbered, and your animal friends can't help that much! You _had_ to go with Alanna, had to experience the fun of border patrol. Is this what you were looking for? Now you know what border patrol is really like!" He sighed. "You couldn't just stay at home, safe with the man who loves you with all his heart?" Numair's eyes were sad now. "Sweet, if you get hurt, I will never forgive myself for letting you go. I'll get there as soon as I can, but you know that it takes weeks to get to the Scanran border." Daine nodded, feeling lost. There was a good chance that she wouldn't ever get to kiss him again, never sit with him by a warm fire, him stroking her hair. Then she heard Alanna's infuriated yell; _

"_Those, those, _mongrels_ joined forces with six other bandit groups to form a battalion! Oh, they'll pay for this."_

"_I love you, Numair," Daine said, words coming from the bottom of her heart._

"_I love you more than anything, Magelet." Daine smiled at the use of her old nickname. "If you get yourself…hurt…I will lock you at the top of my tower." He couldn't bring himself to say the word 'killed'. Besides, she won't get hurt, he tried to assure himself. She would be just fine, and he would see her in a few days._

"_I'll be fine, Numair," she said again, but Numair saw that she didn't put any feeling into these words. He felt his throat close up. He knew there wasn't much hope for their rider group. _

"_Daine," he began softly. Daine saw him blow her a kiss, then felt a brush of his lips against her cheek. _

"_I didn't know you could send one of those things this far!" She exclaimed. _

"_It helps that I can see you." He explained. "Be careful, Veralidaine Sarrasri. May the Mother Goddess protect you, Weiryn guide your arrows, and Mithros be with you." _

"_So mote it be," Daine whispered. _

"_So mote it be," Alanna commanded softly, ending the spell. "I'm sorry, Daine," she said consolingly. Alanna brushed away a tear that had grown on her friend's cheek. "You know there isn't much hope for us, then."_

_Diane nodded._

Diane stared at the camp of bandits across the crevice. Another tear trickled down her cheek as she thought about Numair but she had to banish these thoughts as something caught her eye. It was a person, floating over the obstruction with brown fire around him. _Mages,_ Daine thought. _They have mages._ There was a shout as the man landed on the Tortallan's bank, but they already knew he was a messenger. Raoul, the group's commander, took the scroll.

Dearest Friends,

You find yourselves in quite a difficult position. Outnumbered, you have no choice but to comply with our conditions. Shall you prove ignorant, your own death may it be. I, Mikal Sharie Ponce, demand a total of fifty gold nobles, three horses, each saddled and bridled, and your Wildmage. Veralidaine Sarrasri, whom I believe is your spy, will be taken care of, so don't fret. Only then will we leave you to yourselves. You have three days to answer.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

Chapter Three: Decisions

It was signed in blood by forty men (Alanna guessed they were commanders of each regiment), to prove that they were serious. It was indeed their true blood, agreed by Alanna.

"Well, it looks like we have a fight on our hands," Alanna said with remorse. "We could give them the money and horses, but Daine is certainly _not_ going. The fools are crazy!"

"They want revenge for Daine warning us," one member pointed out reasonably. "But how did they find out?"

"They have mages," Daine said sorrowfully. "But only strong ones can detect Wild Magic."

"True," Alanna agreed.

"This is _my_ entire fault!" Daine cried. They all looked startled at her sudden outburst. Alanna put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"No, it's not. It's no one's fault but theirs. Don't go blaming yourself for something that you couldn't change."

A sudden fire burned in Daine's eyes. "But there is something I can change."

She left them to sit in her tent, eyes closed.

_Friends of the forest,_ she called with her magic. The People's voices suddenly clamored in her head, all fighting to be heard.

_Quiet!_ Sudden silence.

_I need your help._

Daine explained to everyone what she wanted them to do: bears and wolves had the task of tearing apart their food supplies and making lots of noise; birds had the job of emptying their bowels onto people and shredding the tents with their talons; beavers and others had to destroy the enemy's weapons. Snakes, a little hesitant at first, finally agreed to bite any bandits they came across.

Nodding her head in satisfaction with her work, Daine broke her concentration. They had three days… the animals wouldn't bother her camp much, so they should sleep pretty well. The man had signed in blood, so unless he wanted his blood to boil in his veins, his force couldn't do anything until dawn of the third day.

That night, as she listened to the enemy's terrified yells and screams, she pondered her fate. She would go. Their numbers were going to decrease anyways with all the snake bites and no food. All she had to do was surrender herself to these savages, then escape. It would be easy. But they had also asked for horses and money, which were ready to be sent over on dawn of the third day. They would give up the horses and fifty nobles and see if they could work something else out. The group hadn't even given a thought to giving them Daine; to them it was barbaric to even think of it. Daine had made up her mind. Before dawn of the third day, two days from now, she would walk the three horses over and end this madness.

Day Two: dun dun dun…

Wonderful breakfast smells reached her sensitive nose the next morning. Opening one sleepy eye, she peered around the tent: Alanna was gone. The sun was well up in the sky, telling Daine that she had slept late. She crawled out of the tent.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Raoul joked to the mussed Daine.

She laughed sarcastically. "Very funny."

"Daine, are you all right?" Alanna's worried eyes watched her.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be? I just didn't sleep very well last night."

Alanna seemed to accept this because she pushed a plate of ham and biscuits at her. Daine took it with thanks and sat down to satisfy her growling stomach.

"Daine, if you're worrying about those bandits, don't. He's only being a git. Mikal could've asked for any of us."

"I'm not." Daine said flatly. She and Alanna were gathering more fire wood. Alanna shook her head.

"You're just as stubborn as I am. But don't you even _think_ of going. Numair would kill me, so would many other people, and what kind of friends would we be if we gave you up? If you even step one pretty little foot towards that bandit camp, I'll chain you in Numair's tower myself."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Daine asked her friend.

"Well…" They laughed.

That night, as they were preparing for bed, the ground shook and rolled, slamming the riders to their backsides.

"Great Goddess above!" Daine heard Alanna yell. Following were some colorful words. Alanna then came flying out of her tent, the same thing everyone else was doing. Daine had been spending time with the poor horses that had to be turned over to the bandits. Now she was on the ground, stomach feeling sick. What was this?

"Look!" Someone shouted. They looked in the direction of his pointing finger. There, across the shrinking gorge, stood a yellow- robed mage, hands raised. Red fire glittered around the edges of Alanna's deformation, and the mage was slowly pulling the two split land pieces back together.

"We've got trouble," A white-faced Alanna predicted before the second shock hit, knocking everyone off their feet again.

"Can you stop him, Alanna?" Raoul shouted above the moan of the earth. Alanna shook her head.

"I can't. He has too much momentum now to try and stop it. As it is, someplace on the other side of the earth will be experiencing an earthquake. I can't stop it and risk more lives." So they were forced to wait it out.


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking of Promises

Chapter 4: Breaking of Promises

That Night…

Daine waited until she knew Alanna was asleep to sneak out of the tent. She hadn't slept all night, preparing for what was ahead of her. Slipping through the tent flap, she changed her body to hawk form.

_You're stupid for doing this,_ Cloud called to the soaring Daine.

_Cloud, it's either this or death in my name._

_I will wake the humans and make them stop you,_ Cloud said threateningly.

_And I will sell you to the dumpling man down the way,_ Daine warned.

Cloud stopped making any noise. Once Daine saw that there were no riders out, she changed human again and led the horses across the newly

repaired land and into the bandit camp.

Day Three

Dawn now approached the horizon, turning the sky pink. Daine sighed unhappily, every inch of her beaten body aching. Her friends would soon be waking in order to negotiate with the bandits, and she was stuck, tied to a pole. She felt the heavy metal ring around her neck. It had burned as she tried to reach her animal friends, to get them to warn Alanna of the planned attack. Now that the bandits had Daine, they made her call off her animal attacks. Even though they stopped, the bandits looked terrible; they hadn't had very much food in the past three days, they were all paired with dark eye circles, revealing to anyone with eyes that they hadn't slept very much, if any. Daine was furious that they were going to attack even though they had what they wanted. Daine remembered how she had thought that she could escape and shuddered. This is how it went:

_Diane knelt at the feet of Mikal. _

"_You tell me how much I can get out of them!" He bellowed at her. When Daine didn't respond after he asked the second time, he kicked her savagely. Biting back a scream of agony, she stayed rolled in a ball on the ground. _

"_Tell me where their weapons are, and we won't be forced hurt your pretty animals," he growled. She looked at him with pure hatred and called out to any nearby animals. The abused pets had run away days ago, and the wild animals obeyed and fled the area. _

"_Good Luck," she said. "You won't find any."_

_He sent a hunter to search for them, as if to try and prove this stubborn girl wrong. While they waited for the hunter to return, Mikal continued to pry about the location of things, but received no answers. To make up for the girl's silence, he beat her with his arms, legs, and whatever object he could reach in his infuriated rage. Daine took it all and tried not to show any feelings. It would only satisfy this psycho. _

"_Excuse me, sir. All animals within at least a mile's radius have vanished. It's all very peculiar –" The hunter, who had returned, was cut of by Mikal's long fingers closing around his throat. _

"Leave_," Mikal said with such venom that Daine found herself terrified. With that Mikal threw the skinny hunter through the tent flap. He then turned to the smirking Daine. _

"_Maybe this will change your mind." He clamped a heavy metal ring around Daine's neck, calling for someone. Daine recognized the yellow-robed mage who had fixed Alanna's crevice. The man spoke a few inaudible words, and the collar burned. Daine screamed, wishing for it to stop._

Now Daine could hear noises coming from her previous camp. Her captors had put her within sight of her friends, as an example. She could hear Alanna yell:

"She's GONE!" Then Daine was forced to watch, with tears in her eyes, her friend's eyes searching for her and find what they wanted. Many people, Alanna among them, started to run towards the bandit camp, but stopped when there came a bellowing on the wind. Daine felt a cool, sharp object pressed against her throat.

"Take one more step, Tortallans, and your precious Wildmage goes bye-bye." They stopped. Tears found themselves rolling down Daine's face now.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" She whispered, even though she knew they couldn't hear her.

"Retreat now, go about your business as normal, and you might want to prepare yourselves for the worst beating in your pitiful lives. We attack at tomorrow's dawn. You deserve a fair warning, right? I think we can afford to give you a head start." All of a sudden, the knife Mikal had been holding flew from his hand to land at Alanna's feet. Daine felt tingly all over, and saw a purple wall surround her. Thanking the gods for Alanna, she thought. Mikal tried to reach her, but yelped and pulled his arm away screaming.

Alanna started forward, but Mikal was quicker. He took a bow and shot, although missing Alanna by yards. Just then, Mikal began to scream, and Daine heard other yells around the camp.

Mikal fell to the ground, his face covered in boils. Daine watched in horror the scene before her.


	5. Chapter 5: Explinations

Chapter 5: Explinations

"He signed that treaty in his own blood. That's why, when he shot at me, his blood boiled. He attacked us, if only with one shot, and broke his blood oath. The gods punished him." Alanna had explained this with difficulty, as the memory was so grotesque.

"But so many other people signed it…" Daine argued faintly.

"Have you looked around the camp? They don't seem to have any leaders left alive," Alanna pointed out. Daine hadn't taken one look back at the traitor's area.

"What are we going to do about those bandits? We can't turn our tails and run now."

"We won't. Help is very close and we'll kick their sorry butts to the Dark God's Realm." A fury burned in Alanna's eyes that told Daine that her plans were etched in stone.

Half an hour later, Alanna could be heard yelling happily. "Kel! I was beginning to wonder where you were!" Daine guessed the other rider group had arrived and went to greet her young friend.

The group gathered around the group leader, Kel. The rest of her squad had gone to refresh their horses. "We rode so hard to reach you! I'm sorry that it took so long," Kel could be heard saying. Then a figure pushed through the crowd, making towards Kel; the shadow swept her off her feet and displayed his apparent affection with a kiss. The crowd cheered and whistled as Dom held Kel. Finally an extremely red-faced, laughing Kel re-appeared from behind her husband's head, and the couple walked back to the campfire, Dom's arm slung casually across Kel's shoulders. Daine thought about Numair and her heart ached.

"He'll be here in the morning. I didn't want to tell you and ruin the surprise, but you looked sad enough to make _me_ cry." Alanna had come up to her that night after supper. Daine's face lit with hope.

"But how -" she was cut off by Alanna.

"He's a mage, remember?"

Daine grinned sheepishly. "Of course."

That night Daine couldn't sleep. Would he think she was foolish for what she had done? Did he still want her? Would he think that she was some attention-seeking child for doing what she had done? She yawned widely.

The next minute, it seemed, she was being shaken by Alanna to wake. "What?" She grumbled. Alanna ignored her dullness.

"So you want to greet the love of your life looking like that?" Daine was suddenly awake and standing. She rushed around her tent, looking for her washing things. She needed a bath, her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled, she thought frantically.

Laughing, Alanna laid a hand on her arm. "Relax! He's not here yet. You still have time to wash and eat. But you might want to eat first to avoid getting an eyeful of naked _male_ riders." Daine turned red and shook her head.

"I take it the men are bathing?"

"Yep. You have cheese and biscuits waiting for you."

The camp, she found, was deserted. She made it look like she was finishing her biscuits (she hadn't eaten much in the past few weeks; she just didn't find herself hungry.) when the majority of the men returned and Alanna came into view.

"How did you know Numair was going to be here?" Daine asked her friend as she sat beside her.

"I hadn't heard from him in a couple of nights, and I was worried. Usually he checks in every – oops. I wasn't supposed to say that." Daine had raised her eyebrows quizzically when Alanna had said something about Numair "checking in".

Alanna sighed. "Well, he wanted me to keep an eye on you. He was worried sick about you."

"He's so overprotective! I'm not a child anymore!" Daine was flustered now. Alanna patted Daine's hand comfortingly.

"He loves you." Daine nodded when Alanna pointed this out. "Well, anyways, he's been using his magic to get here quickly and didn't want to waste it with what he knows are useless checks. He knows you're pretty safe here." They sat in silence for a few minutes and listened to the men shuffle about their duties. Daine got up to bathe, but Alanna held her back.

"And I haven't told him about you, uh, leaving and all. I don't think he would like it any more than we did." The camp hadn't talked at all about Daine's being held hostage by the bandits. Not even Alanna had said that much.

"Alanna, I'm so sorry! I was stupid to go, I caused so much trouble, but I thought it would solve our problems. I thought I could escape-" Alanna yet again cut Daine off when she smothered her in a hug. All the tears that she had bottled up since her rescue had started to flow freely in uncontrollable streams. As Alanna hugged her, making soothing sounds, Daine knew her friend forgave her.

The chilly water of the Riders' bathing brook helped calm Daine's hysteric nerves. She submerged her blotchy face in the water, the rest of her body following, and scrubbed fiercely. She had to be clean for Numair (though she was beginning to wonder where he was) and it felt good to wash the bandit scum from her skin. After she was finally clean, she dressed in clean breeches and a clean shift.

For some weird reason, her recently calmed nerves started buzzing as she walked back to the camp. It was a small walk, but still enough distance to hide the brook from the camp's view. She heard a crackle of a breaking twig behind her and spun to see what waited.


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings

Chapter 6: Meetings

She heard a crackle of a breaking twig behind her and spun to see what waited: nothing. Just trees and leaves; although still wary, she started to turn back around. Just then, a mass of black clouded her sight.

She would have screamed, only if her mouth hadn't been pressed against this black form. Instead her scream emerged as a moan. Daine felt herself being lifted off the ground and carried somewhere. The thing was practically suffocating her, but she managed to get a whiff of a scent somewhat familiar… then she was laid gently on the ground, heard a light tenor voice whispering Old Thak, and she finally placed the scent as her vision cleared.

!

!**Who is it**!

!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Numair!" She squealed in excitement. She was swept up in a nearly rib-breaking hug. She gasped as bruises, received from Mikal, were pressed against. She had had a few broken bones, but Alanna healed most of her.

"Magelet," Numair whispered. He buried his face in her soft, still wet, brown curls. She wept lightly onto his chest, encased by his large arms, and felt as if nothing in the world could hurt her while she was like this.

"I've missed y-" Suddenly Numair covered her lips with his, silencing her words. Passionately, without words, he told her how much he had missed her. When they finally broke apart, Numair wiped away her happy tears. He laughed then. Daine was confused, but spent the moment taking the sight of him in. His usually enchanting eyes were blood-shot, his hair was slightly mussed, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in a while.

"Numair, what have you been doing? You look completely spent! Have you slept at all? Numair, you can't go on like this-" he silenced her again with a kiss.

When they both calmed down enough to speak, Numair settled himself against a tree trunk. Obviously he had set up a ward, to hide their sounds and bodies. Daine he held in his lap.

"_Now_ we can ask questions. Okay, what have I been doing? Remember when you fell off that cliff and I used my whole gift to find you in the Realms of the Gods? Well I did that again." He ignored her protests about how he could really have hurt himself. "Yes, I have slept. Not much, but I have. Don't ask how I got here so fast, because it's really complicated. And yes, I could go on like this, knowing that you are at the end of my search." Here his voice cracked, and his eyes glazed over. Daine felt her throat close and felt tears forming again. "But for a while I didn't know if you were going to be at the end of my search. I had scryed for you, and saw you chained to a pole. Then a man came up, holding a knife to your throat. What were you doing, Daine? How did you get into a situation like that?" He took a deep breath. His voice had raised a little, but was still gentle.

"Numair, I-"

"-Not now, later. For now, I am just happy to find you alive." His voice was hoarse as he said these last few words. He kissed her again, proving to her that he was happy to see her. She returned with passion, fire blazing at their touch.

"Numair, we should get back. Alanna is probably going nuts, ready to send a search party of something. I only came out here to bathe," Daine said after they had lain under the tree for a while.

"I know, but it's just so comfortable."

Then Daine had a thought. "You didn't see me uh, well, did you?" She whispered fearfully.

Numair blushed. "No. I covered my eyes."

"Numair!" Alanna ran up to them when they got to camp. She hugged him, pounding his back. "And Daine, I was beginning to worry. You've been gone a while." She winked. Daine rolled her eyes, and allowed everyone to greet Numair.

"I had a tent set up for you two; I'll have Kel to share with, so don't worry about me getting lonely. Kel's snore will be plenty of company!"

"Very funny, Alanna." It was later on that night as everyone sat, eating supper. The crowd joked, and the main subject was how long it was taking the Scanran bandits to declare a battle. In one private circle, Raoul, Alanna, Kel, Daine, Numair, and a few other riders sat. One unfamiliar rider, whom Daine didn't really like (mostly because of his loose tongue) had obviously drank more than his share of ale, and had let his jaw flap incessantly for the past few minutes. After the first thirty seconds, however, they just zoned him out. Occasionally, they would catch tidbits of what he was saying.

"And then that lass ran off," He pointed a swaying finger at Daine. The whole circle went quiet, along with a few other people. The man didn't seem to notice he had caused a disturbance. " They 'ad asked fer her, so she wanted to be some distressed damsel, you see. She's lucky those Scanrans didn't kill 'er! Then they shot at us, the stupid girl-" He fell over, finally spending the rest of his senses.

"What are you looking at!" Alanna yelled at onlookers. Quickly they turned and continued as if nothing had gone wrong. Soon the camp sustained its usual noise level, though not as enthusiastic. No one had talked about what Daine had done, and this man was the first.

"More stew, anyone?" Kel asked, got up, and walked away. The others followed suite, leaving a shamefaced Daine alone with Numair. Quite a few eyes still wandered their way, though, so Numair got up and led Daine into their tent.

Although she couldn't see Numair's distinct features, she could feel the tension in his palm, pressed against hers.

"Explain." Numair's words were blunt, more so than when she had ever gotten herself in trouble. She did explain, and pleading him not to be angry filled every word. Numair stayed quiet during her speech.

"Numair?" It had been a few minutes, while Numair was still mute.

"So was this your little way of getting attention? Don't have all those court boys hanging on your every word here, so you had to go and find someone! You have friends here, and you were willing to give it all away, give _me_ away! Do you know what they would have done to you, if Alanna hadn't been the smart one? You are not a child anymore, Daine!" Numair had warded (sound proof) and lit candles in the tent, and as he yelled his face got redder and Daine's eyes got glassier.

"Well you're treating me like one! That was an adult decision back there, Numair! I don't know if you'd noticed, but we were outnumbered and dead if we didn't comply with their rules. Maybe you should think about how I felt before you go berating someone." With that, she stalked out of their tent. Having no desire for human words, she found a climbable tree and spoke with the People.

_Don't worry about the stork-man. He'll get over himself soon enough. _Cloud had come to stand at the foot of Daine's tree.

An hour later, as most were asleep, Daine came to scratch on Alanna's tent flap. A red head appeared, and immediately lines of worry were etched at the sight of Daine's tear-streaked face.

"Daine? Was he that horrible?" She asked gently when Daine had settled in a bedroll. She just nodded and turned over, facing away from her friend so that Alanna wouldn't see her fresh tears.

"We know he's a bear when he gets in a fit. But you know he was terrified at the thought of losing you."

"I've known plenty a bear nicer than him, even when they're hungry," Daine managed to choke out between stifled sobs.

The next morning, Daine could feet Numair's eyes, as well as others, on her as she ate. She managed two bites before she threw the rest into the fire.

"Is everyone done staring at me as if I'm some kind of walking circus? Because I would like to eat without feeling as if I've grown a beard!" Instead of eating, though, she made it back to Alanna's tent.


	7. Chapter 7: A Fight, part I

Chapter 7: A Fight for the Light at the End of the Tunnel

Part I

"Daine?" She heard Numair's call, but didn't turn. She pretended to be asleep, and after a minute she heard him leave.

There was a commotion as Daine woke with a start. She flew from her tent, seeing a group huddled around something. She got closer noting that it was a piece of parchment.

"'Prepare your best for dawn'." Alanna's voice read the words out loud, for all to hear. "So they have decided; dawn it is." That night was spent preparing for the action of the sun's first rays. A ditch for protection was dug, weapons were polished and sharpened, quivers were filled, and everyone prepared for the first light. As Numair's gift reserves were still a little low, he saved it for the actual fight for putting up a shield would deprive his source dangerously.

Daine forced herself to eat, although she threw it up later. While she emptied her stomach of this, behind a shrub, someone came to stand behind her, rubbing her back and holding her hair. She caught a familiar spicy scent.

"Thanks," she whispered. Numair smiled and wiped her face with a wet cloth, Daine returning the smile.

"Daine, I'm so sorry about last night." He pulled her close, sitting against a tree. "I lost my temper; the thought of someone harming you just makes my blood boil. Please forgive me." There was so much pleading in his voice that Daine had to accept. Besides, his eyes said he would die begging for forgiveness if he had to.

"I love you," she said, and rested her head against his chest. He squeezed her tightly, his wrist finding a rib, not completely healed, on Daine's side. She gasped, wincing.

"Daine? What's wrong?"

"It's just a bruise, nothing to get worked up about."

"Let me see." His voice was demanding, but she stuck out her chin stubbornly.

"No."

"Daine. Let me see." This time he pried her fingers from her rib cage and gently laid his long fingers on the spot. Daine gasped again and tried to pull away, but Numair's grip on her arm kept her caged.

"Daine, you need to get Alanna to heal this. Have you been having any trouble breathing, or any of such?"

"No," she lied, as she shook her head.

"You need to get this healed."

"Alanna probably missed it by accident. I'll go see her later."

"Here," Numair said, and handed her a spice drop. She took it, glad that she could get this nasty bile taste from her mouth. Although she had washed her mouth out with water, it was not enough. Numair got up, helping her to her feet, and scooped her up in his arms.

"You're too light. Have you been eating?" His brow furrowed into a frown.

"Not much," She admitted.

Later on that night, as she stood sentry duty, she thought about the fight before them. The thought of it was what had caused her to get sick earlier. She tried to assure herself that it was simple: just fight for Tortall. Not hard, just a little work. It didn't victor. Daine had her crossbow poised towards the bandit camp. Now the enemy's numbers were reduced to roughly ninety men; versus the thirty-two of the riders. Daine had heard that these men weren't professional fighters, though, so that was a plus for her.

A chilling breeze gave her bare arms shivers, but they ceased when a warm cloak was draped around her shoulders. Spinning, she recognized all six + feet of Numair wrap his arms around her. Gently, he took the bow from her hands and set it down. He kissed her, a kiss of lovers fearing to be eternally torn apart. Daine kissed with equal passion, running her fingers through his hair, the same as he was doing to her.

They were gasping. Their kissing had lasted a while, leaving the two breathless and weak. Sentry duty over, Daine and Numair went back to camp to prepare for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8: A fight, part II

Chapter 8: A Fight for the Light at the End of the Tunnel, part II

"As they declared a battle, they have first choice of advance. We must defend, and defend strongly. If they surrender their advantage, we will advance quickly, and advance strongly. Dom, Kel, Raoul, Jerren, Thalor, Waslis, Harailt, and I form the first line of attack/defense. In the second, we have Daine, Turner…" Alanna went on, naming who was where. Daine got placed in the second row for her marksmanship. She would be riding a war horse (Cloud wasn't large enough nor strong enough) and would shoot over the first row's heads. Most everyone in her row was marked for their archery skills. As Alanna called out more posts, Numair inched closer to Daine.

"Be careful, Magelet." He couldn't say anything else; his throat had closed tight. Daine could only nod and grab his hand. It was sweaty, a match for hers. She stole one last kiss.

"Numair, we need you to ride in the fourth row, third column. If things get rough, do what you have to. We're outnumbered by count, but we best at skills. Remember these are only homeless Scanrans, they would kill you in a breath if they could. No sympathy out there, we need to focus. I don't care what kind of sappy story they give you, fight for Tortall!" Alanna received cheers for this. She continued her pep talk. "Fight for justice! (Cheers) Fight for your home! (More cheers) And fight for KING JOHNATHAN!" Uproar: whistles, huzzahs, pandemonium split the air. Now everyone reported to their assigned post, called in ready, and shouldered, hefted, and drew weapons. This was it. The battle.

The Scanrans did attack first. At once, though, the Tortallans could see how disorganized they were. Their attack line wasn't a line; it was more a zigzag. They all ran on foot, as their horses had run days ago. However, they advanced determinedly. Little did they know that the Tortallan's had a few tricks up their sleeves.

Alanna radiated with amethyst brilliance; a cyclone twisted from the sky and wiped out the first handful of rows.

_Sweat ran down Alanna's face._

The Scanrans drew back in fear.

_Alanna's lungs drew huge, rattling breaths._

The Scanrans screamed and ran as the twister bore down on them.

_Alanna cried out._

The Scanrans were now scuttling back to their camp.

"Alanna, stop! You'll kill yourself!" Numair's voice was strangely audible above the howling winds.

_Alanna's brilliance faded._

The twister disappeared. Alanna swayed in her saddle. Dom rushed to her side and took her hand. A green fire glowed around them, and Alanna snapped up as though she had been doused with ice water.

"Thanks, Dom," she whispered. He nodded and Daine shot a questioning look at Turner.

"He gave her some of his energy. The Lioness would have been useless but for that."

Alanna took a swig from her water flask. "All right, this is it! We advance on my cue!" She waited as everyone took their places. Suddenly Alanna spoke a word to Moonlight. "Tortall!" She yelled a battle cry. The rest followed, some with battle cries of their own. By then, backup forces of Scanrans had gathered and were running hard. The two parties clashed, swords swinging and axes shopping. Daine wasted no time. She saved her arrows for later and took up her sword. She had never done anything so frightening in her life; but at the moment, adrenaline controlled her body.

With shaky hands Daine lifted her flask to her dry lips. She was afraid to close her eyes, something she was fighting fiercely. She was afraid that closed eyelids would make her relive seeing Turner, Jerren, and Waslis go down, covered in blood. At the moment, both sides were taking a break. The Tortallans had been driven back, but the Scanrans had left after Numair started throwing fire. Daine had only received a few minor cuts and scrapes. Her newly healed ribs ached terribly, but she forced it out of her mind. Now was not the time to be feeling sorry for herself.

"Prepare for defense!" Raoul's voice commanded now; Alanna was tired. "First line down, second and third lines fire on my command!" Knights scrambled everywhere, gathering weapons and mounting horses. Daine was ready.

The Scanrans who had been approaching suddenly stopped, around three hundred yards from the Tortallan defense. Daine saw two men on either end throw back cloaks to reveal yellow robes. The men then started to wave arms and chant. Dust swirled up in front of them, a cloud of particles flying towards the Tortallans. Daine closed her eyes and waited to be swallowed by this magical cloud. It was near now, very near. She threw her hands in front of her face –

Gasps and cheers. Daine opened her eyes to a sparkling black wall enveloping the dust cloud! The Scanrans were visible now, thirty men pushing on. The mages looked worn out, but still ran with the rest of the men, who didn't seem to notice their surprise was ruined. One hundred yards away – they were almost within range. Ninety, Eighty, "Targets!" Daine focused on one of the mages. "Ready, LOOSE!" Raoul's demand was drowned out by the whistle of arrows shredding the air. Men went down, seventy yards away. "Reload! Targets! LOOSE!" Daine's last arrow had flown straight and true; the mage moved none. This time she had aimed for the second mage, but cursed when he threw up a shield. They were fifty yards away now. The mage stopped, muttering something. The men on either sides of Daine dropped, following them several others she didn't know. Holding her tears, she ignored her comrades and brandished her sword.

"TORTALL!" She cried, following Alanna into the rush. She struck down many before she saw the yellow robe again. The man moved his lips and a wave of rock grew and started to move for Numair. He was so close and not paying any attention to her; she could pick him off easily with her bow. In one swift movement she had her crossbow on her shoulder, an arrow in the notch. Daine was so focused on the yellow robe, though, that she didn't see a bandit come up from below her horse.

She loosed the arrow just as the bandit pushed his blunt blade through her middle…

Daine drew a surprised breath, suddenly feeling as if a million knives were stabbing at her stomach. The whole battle seemed to stand still for a moment as she saw the yellow robe go down, never to breathe again. The rock wave collapsed into the ground in slow motion. A weird numbness swept over her.

"Daine!" Alanna screamed, fighting her way towards the Wildmage. She saw her friends waste only a breath before anger possessed them and they attacked savagely. Daine blinked. She looked down at the man who had stuck her. She saw the terrible victorious look on his face and cut him down. But this was in vain, as a dagger had already lodged itself in his neck. Barely one bandit still stood. She blinked again, eyelids heavy, chest choking for air. Her lungs ached and wouldn't work properly. She felt herself sliding off her horse; saw the blue sky just before the little air was knocked from her when her back hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye is Hard to Say

Chapter 9: Goodbye Is Hard to Say

"Magelet, don't do this to me! Open your eyes! Open them! Alanna, heal her! Heal her before it's too late! Quickly!" Numair cried, kneeling beside his fallen love. Alanna too dropped to her knees, crying, hands on Daine's stomach. She tapped her life force, just; a bolt of raw energy shot towards Daine's heart. Her chest began to rise, barely. Alanna checked Daine's pulse: it paced sluggish, dull throbs. Alanna felt her own rigid muscles loosen a little.

"She's alive," she reported, nearly breathless. Numair, wiping a hand across his sweaty forehead, wrapped his magic around Daine's limp body. Picking her up himself would be too risky, in case she had hurt her spine. Slowly, Alanna and Numair entered the previously constructed healer's tent and Numair laid Daine on a cot. Alanna borrowed magic and energy from Numair, rolled up her sleeves, cleansed her hands, and began to work.

Numair shooed away Daine's friends who had come to watch. He could tell they were all worried, but Alanna needed her space. He sat, like a stone, on a stool in the corner of Daine's private ward, but then just got up to pace. Worry couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling now. It was his fault Daine had gotten hurt. Why couldn't he not give in? She would have been safe at home, with him, if he hadn't let her go. Numair felt as if the walls and the very air he breathed were turning on him, closing in. He watched Alanna's every move, saw her facial expressions. It wasn't good. Just then the walls closed completely and his knees gave out.

Alanna was bent over Daine's wound. Usually patients didn't live this long after a sword passed through their kidney and out the other side. Carefully she peeled Daine's blood-soaked clothing away from her body. Alanna searched the extent of the damage with her magic: what she found was bad, but still not the worst. There was lead and shredded matter inside, but no back spine damage. Trying not to let Numair's pacing get to her (after all, the man was practically insane with terror) and concentrated on healing. She placed one hand where the sword had ran through on Daine's back and one on where it had entered. Closing her eyes, she poured her magic into healing. She didn't see Numair collapse.

"Numair, you know stomach wounds are fatal. Don't kid yourself; it'll only make it worse in the end." Raoul's harsh words were a slap in the face to Numair. Raoul had come to check on Daine and had seen Numair sprawled on the ground. That was when he decided Numair needed fresh air.

"I know," he said quietly, so that one would need to be acute of hearing to catch it. Raoul was. The dried tears on both men's cheeks had left streaks. Numair sat with his head in his hands, the appearance if a defeated being. Suddenly he got up, faced the distant, deserted bandit camp. With a word of power, Raoul guessed, the camp disappeared.

"That was stupid." No reprimand was behind these words, however. Anger vented, Numair sat once again. Raoul just patted his old friend's back.

It must have been hours later that the Healer's tent flap finally opened. A worn Alanna trudged out, eyes swollen from heavy crying. Both of them, as well as others, jumped up. Raoul caught her as she began to fall.

Alanna's tears welled up again. "I - I tried. I tried my best. The fever took her. She's alive, but the fever took her." She confessed all these words into Raoul's chest. He hugged her (A/N: a friendly hug, cuz she's married to George of course!) and tried to soothe her. Everyone seemed relieved that Daine was alive, but a fever could be just as deadly.

Numair ran into her tent, almost dying when he saw that Daine was breathing. It wasn't as ragged as before, but her face seemed much paler than it had been. He gently caressed her forehead, pulling away when it burned. She was hot to the touch, yet she shivered. Numair tucked the blankets closer to her sides, careful around her torso.

Numair watched as yet another healer (the third that night) checked her bandages, poured something down her throat, and asked if he wanted anything. He didn't reply, he never replied, and stared at Daine. The only time when he wasn't looking at her was when he blinked. He didn't feel tired; he didn't feel much of anything anymore. He wasn't hungry or cold or hot. The only things he felt were passion towards Daine and as if something were squeezing his heart. She couldn't die. He wouldn't let her die.

A week later, the group was back in Corus. It had taken a lot of care to get Daine this far. She traveled in a wagon; often the Lioness perched beside her. Daine needed all the help she could get to survive. She needed medicines every two hours, bandages every twelve, and food every six. Mostly Daine was able to keep her food down, but it wasn't without easy. Through the whole trip, she woke only once to ask what had happened. Then she just slept. It was a deep sleep and she would often thrash and cry out. Alanna knew that these were the beginning of delirium.

_Daine felt herself being lowered onto something. All she knew was that she had been wounded and now was fighting fever. She knew she would die. She needed to say goodbye to Numair and everyone else, and she tried to open her eyes to no prevail. Daine could feel death's presence as a shadow growing in her mind, ever closer as days went by. Nights were the worse; whispers called to her, told her to come to them. Hands would grab for her, but she would refuse and push them away. She knew her friends came to see her. Most of all, though, she felt Numair beside her, holding her hand and wiping her brow. A green fire fought the black shadow of death every afternoon, trying to thrust it from her. It didn't work entirely, and she tried to tell them that they were wasting their time. There it was again; the green fire. The black shadow receded slightly, only to advance once the light was gone. _

Numair sat beside Daine. He had barely taken his eyes off her since they had returned to Corus. She had been situated in a screened ward of the infirmary, away from the regular patients. Numair was suddenly alert; Daine was thrashing under her blankets, crying to unseen horrors. In an instant he was right at her side, holding her small, sweaty hands in his and whispering soothing things to his magelet. She calmed under his touch.

"Numair, you need to eat. I can watch her while you go to supper." It was Neal, one of Daine's healers. Numair didn't want to go, but in order to keep his strength he needed food. He had to be strong for Daine.

Neal watched as Numair left, closing the door with a smart _click_. Once alone, Neal took up one of Daine's hands.

"I know you don't know this, but I love you. I've loved you for a long while, I guess you could say. I know you'll pull through this. My father and I will get you well again. You just wait." Daine stirred, and then opened her eyes.

"Neal?" Her voice was barely a whisper. He squeezed her hand, leaning close. It had been a while since she had come out of her delirium.

"Neal, it's close. I can't win. You know that." A tear trickled down Neal's cheek to fall on her sheets. "None of that. Be happy for the life I had." Neal nodded. Just then Numair walked back into the ward.

"Numair, she's awake!" He rushed over, thanking Neal for watching her. Neal, noticing a dismissal, left.

"Numair," she recognized him! She licked her dry lips.

"Yes, sweet? Can I get you anything?" Daine didn't even try to shake her head. She could feel death now, approaching steadily. "I love you," Numair said.

"Love – you – too." Her words were struggled. Quickly Numair sent a mind message to Alanna and Jon, telling them that she was conscious. They wouldn't want to miss it. In the six minutes that it took everyone (Alanna and Jon had rounded everyone up) to reach her ward, Numair just held her hand and rubbed it. Her fingers were like ice. But just before the party reached the infirmary doors, Numair pressed his mouth to hers. A passion only shared by the deepest of lovers erupted in their hearts as Daine returned the action; Numair kissed his student, his friend, his love, perhaps for the last time.

The next hour was spent conversing. Daine suddenly felt energized, as if she was almost well again. The group joked and talked of what they would do once Daine was up. She would continue to train the riders, of course, and a small party was to be thrown in her honor. After all, she was the Wildmage. Daine was sitting up, ignoring her friends' protests. She wanted to talk.

She spoke with Alanna, Jon, George (he was visiting court), Thayet, Buri, Sarge, Onua, Raoul, Neal, and most of all Numair. Oh, how she loved him. He didn't look well, and she guessed it was from doing nothing but sitting up with her. Now that she was well, he could sleep again. She even forgot how close the Dark God had felt to her. Life would go back to normal –

In an instant, the energy that had strengthened her dissipated. She fell against the pillows with a surprised cry. Her friends rushed forward to her aid.

"Daine? Daine? What's the matter? Are you okay? Daine? Get a healer! Someone get Duke Baird! Daine, can you hear me?" All of this came as a rush; her friends' voices morphed into voices not their own. They sounded deepened and slow. The room spun many times as Daine held on to consciousness. It was just slipping from her grasp as Duke Baird came rushing in. This was too serious for Neal or Alanna to handle, as they were helplessly worn out from previous healing.

_Duke Baird's wrinkled hands grasped hers and fire filled her. The Dark God was close now, very close. He was very inviting; all the pain would go away if she followed him. She started to reach out a hand as another thought passed through her mind. Numair, Alanna, Onua, and the others. She needed them. They were a part of her life; they had accepted her when her hometown had not. They were her true friends. Then she cried out as she felt unbearably hot fire wrench her heart. _

She looked up and saw Numair bent over her, Alanna trying to pull him away, and Neal helping Baird to revive her heartbeat. Duke Bair sent everyone but Neal and Numair from the room; he needed Neal's help and knew it was useless to try and remove Numair. Neal rushed from the room to call other healers and to get herbal healing teas from the storage closet.

_"Daine, it is time to go now. The strength your animal friends gave you as a gift was a last triumph. Come join your elders in the Realms of the Gods." The Dark God reached out to her, beckoning. Daine knew she was way too far gone._

"Let me go," she whispered. "You're just wasting your strength." Duke Baird nodded, leaving swiftly. He too knew it was useless.

"No!" Numair cried. "Daine, don't go! Don't leave me here! Don't go where I can't follow!" He collapsed against her, sobbing. (A/N: did you notice the line from LOTR?) Arms circling her too-thin body, he held her, refusing to give his love to the Dark God. Yet the god did appear, taking the last breath from Daine's body. Her soul escaped the frame. Daine came to kiss Numair's despairing lips once more. She then turned to follow this god.

"No." Numair's voice was a deep growl. "You can't have her." Daine spun, along with the Dark God. Numair gathered black fire in his palm. The god just stood there, his fingertips pressed together in a triangle.

"Numair, don't! I am out of pain here! I can live with my parents. I will wait for you in the Realms. I love you, and as my one true love, you will live there with me once you pass on. Please don't grieve for me. Be happy that I was able to love and be loved. I love you." The pain that wrenched Numair's face pitifully would have killed Daine if she was, well, still alive. She and the god vanished, leaving Numair behind.

The rest of Daine's friends entered to find a hysterical Numair clinging to a lifeless Veralidaine Sarrasri, the Wildmage…


	10. Chapter 10: A Headstone, An idea, and Th

Chapter 10: A Headstone, An Idea, and the Kingdom Cries

" – She was loved by all, respected by all, and known by all. Veralidaine Sarrasri has done Tortall many great deeds and she will not be easily forgotten. Generations from now will hear great tales and songs of the infamous Wildmage. Never will we forget what she has done for us. May the Black God guide her passing." Jonathan ended his speech followed by 'so mote it be's. It was Sunday, three days after her 'departure'. Numair and many others were incapable of any speech as they wept.

Numair stood at her grave long after everyone else had left. Alanna and the others had tried to get him to leave and eat something, but he just stood there, staring at her epitaph. It read:

_Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall: Beloved friend, companion, and lover. 442 H.E. – 460 H.E._

Suddenly he collapsed onto the fresh soil over her casket. There he sobbed uncontrollably, body shuddering with the force of it.

"Why, Daine? Why did you do this to me? I should have never let you go; I'm so sorry! Then you would be alive right now and I would be telling you of the extent of my love. We'd be planning a wedding. Why did you leave me?" These last words emerged as a whisper.

"Numair? Numair, you should come inside now. It's dark." It was Alanna. Numair didn't move or make any sign of noticing her there, so she just stood. Without warning fresh tears made tracks down her still splotchy cheeks.

After a while, George joined them. With one understanding look at Alanna, he started to grasp one of Numair's arms. Alanna helped by grasping his other arm and pulling the mage to his feet. Slowly, awkwardly, they made it back to the palace.

Numair lay in bed, awake, that night. He couldn't sleep for reasons unknown. His heart ached, his body protested this neglect of care, and he felt oddly cold. It was late summer and blazing hot outside, but he felt cold. He loved Daine; he needed her; if only she would stop hiding and come to him, and then maybe his bed wouldn't be so cold anymore. Why was she hiding from him like this? They were meant to be together. Numair resolved to ask his friends in the morning where his love had gone. He was getting tired of this hiding game.

Mind-readers would label his thoughts as insane; Daine wasn't alive and she wasn't hiding anywhere in the mortal realms. But since no one read Numair's thoughts, he was left to battle with his own half-crazy mind.

The next morning Numair didn't bother to shave his overnight scruff – he needed to talk to Alanna and the others. He couldn't possibly find Daine on his own, unless… he had found her once before himself. He had a focus, somewhere; he looked around the room: no focus. What had happened to all the pictures that had hung on his walls before? He had to ask about that, too. He rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly and felt a chain. What was that?

Numair opened the locket that hung around his neck. Inside was a miniature portrait, a slip of paper said, of Veralidaine Sarrasri. Who could it be? And why did he have her in a locket? Whoever she was, she was pretty. This woman even looked a bit like Daine. Wait; what _did_ Daine look like? He needed Alanna. She could help this madness that was conquering his body.

"Numiar – what's wrong? You look like you've run a way's." He laid his hands on his old friend's shoulders.

"Alanna – you have to help me! I can't remember things, my body feels weird, and someone's been moving my pictures off my walls! I have this person in a locket, but I've got not clue as to who she is! Please, say you'll help me! And where's – where's…" the name got stuck in his throat for yet another unknown reason. He finally managed to choke something out. "Where is she? I've been looking all over for her, and I feel like something terrible has happened. I can't find her, Alanna. Help me." Tears sprang to Alanna's eyes. She supported her friend down the hall to the infirmary, for she knew what had happened.

"Yes, he is suffering from post-traumatic shock. He'll need a few days' rest, but then his memory should return to normal." Duke Baird led Numair to a ward. Putting the mage to sleep, he came back to Alanna. "Are you doing alright? I know her – ah – passing hit hard." Alanna just nodded and left.

Four days later, Numair sat at the head table with the king, queen, etc. dressed in black. He had regained knowledge of Daine's death. No one spoke, laughed, or made any other un-straight face while they ate, so only the sound of tinkling silverware filled the mess hall.

"Numair, why don't you go lie down? You need some sleep." _Sleep._ Getting up and excusing himself, he didn't have any intention of going to his chambers, but instead made his way to the library.

_Sleep._ The word echoed through his mind. He vaguely knew that Duke Roger, the king's late uncle, had done something once. He needed to copy that and get Daine. A raging fire broke out inside of him. Whatever it took, he _was_ going to have her back.


	11. Chapter 11: Asleep

Chapter 11: Asleep

Numair frantically flipped the pages of an ancient book. Dust flew everywhere, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he find the spell and retrieve his love before she was to far along. Before the realms of the gods felt to much like home.

"There! I found it!" He read in his mind what the excerpt said.

_Sorcerer's Sleep: A condition that will allow thee to seem deceased; however, the body of subject will still remain living. Soul will leave body to visit the divine realms. Shall there be no sorcerer to wake thy corpse, thy soul shall forever endure unrest. _

Numair couldn't tell anyone about his plans, but to get Daine back, he had to be able to wake again. He needed to tie his soul to something; something indestructible and very dear to him.

"Of course!" He smacked his forehead. "Daine's locket!" Tonight, Numair would perform the necessary spell and find his Daine. It wasn't her time to go yet. She didn't deserve to be wrenched away from the home she loved.

Taking his little-used wizard's rod, Numair began to chant in Old Thak. First, he had to put a rope of his soul into the locket. It was a bit difficult, but he finally managed. Next, he lay down on his bed and focused on where he wanted to go.

"Shari, centi," his voice became a low hum as he felt his eyes close. Barely finishing the spell, he didn't hear Alanna burst into his room.

"Numair, no!" She beat on his still chest. "Numair, you stupid, stupid mage!" Just as she was about to run and find the counterspell, she spied a note on his bedside table.

_Alanna, _

_I know you will try and bring me back, but please don't. I've gone to get Daine as you probably know. Just don't wake me up. This isn't real Sorcerer's Sleep, only a form of it. I can bring myself back without any harm done. I will be back in a few days. _

_Numair_

_I know what I am doing_

Alanna crumpled the note in frustration and trudged from his room.

Daine laughed, the first since a while ago, yet it was a hollow laugh. Her voice was still a little raspy but it was good to be with her ma and da.

"Mother, what have you been doing since I saw you last? Your garden is ridiculously overgrown!" Sarra smiled.

"Watching over you, what do you think?"

Daine bowed her head. She was sitting in the dirt beside a row of late vegetables, pulling dandelions and Queen Anne's Lace from between carrot sprouts.

"Honey, I know you think that if I was keeping watch, you wouldn't be here. It's not that simple." Sarra sighed. "Sometimes we have to let nature run its course. It was the hardest thing for me to do, to let you go like that. But Mithros and the Black God wouldn't argue with us. I'm sorry, Daine."

"It's alright. I'm happy to finally be able to be with you, ma." Daine hugged Sarra and Sarra held her close for several long minutes. "So, what do you say we have midday and then back to more weeds?" Daine had suddenly pulled away from her mother's grasp. Sarra nodded, and the mother and daughter walked back to the house, arm in arm.

They ate midday (consisting of bread, cheese, and herbal tea) and then returned to pulling weeds. Weiryn, who had been out hunting, returned shortly after midday to roast the boar he had caught. Daine had just put her hand up to her sweating brow when she saw movement; there was something out there. It might have only been the heat getting to her, but then the something came to the gate.

It was a vision of Numair. Speechless and barely believing her eyes, Daine stood up. Phantom Numair pushed open the gate and stood there just staring at Daine; Diane just stood there and stared at him. Slowly, cautiously, Daine took a step towards this figure. She extended a hand, half afraid that he might disappear and half afraid that he might stay. Long, gentle fingers interlocked with her own slender, callused ones.

"Numair – ?" Her words stuck in her throat.

"Magelet," Numair breathed, and caught Daine up in a tight embrace. Next thing they knew, Daine's arms were around Numair's neck and his lips were on hers. Many long moments they welcomed each other.

"You're thin," Daine observed, wrapping her arms around her teacher's middle.

"I could say the same about you," he replied. "Magelet, I've missed you so."

"That's an understatement compared to what I've felt." Suddenly tears were rolling down Daine's cheeks. She buried her face into Numair's chest, inhaling his scent. Numair simply rubbed her back and held her closer.

Numair was beginning to nod off when Daine spoke. "Numair, why? Why did you do this to yourself? It was not your time! You still had a life to live. It wasn't' your time!"

"Later, Daine, please. This feels too good." Daine opened her mouth again, but Numair just smothered all sound with his own mouth. When he finished, he picked Daine up and carried her into the house. Dinner and her parents were waiting.

"So Numair, you're here to stay?" Weiryn asked. In the middle of chewing a piece of meat, Numair shook his head. He swallowed.

"Only to visit, actually. And I was wondering if I might steal your daughter once more? She and I have some unfinished business in the mortal realms. We're engaged."

"We know! We are so happy for the pair of you. But I'm not sure if you'll be able to negotiate with the dragons again. They're a bit testy these days." This was Sarra speaking.

"Ma, you know I can't leave," Daine argued in a whisper.

"Daine…" The other three chorused.

"Don't." Her words were flat. Quickly she excused herself and left the table. Sarra jerked her head towards her daughter, beckoning Numair to follow.

"Daine, I'm sorry. It wasn't the proper moment to ask. I should've asked you first, but I guess I figured that you would want to come back." He sighed. "To be with me," he added in a whisper. Timidly he touched her back. Daine rolled over on her bed to see him.

"I'm happy here." It sounded as if she struggled to say it.

"Are you?" Numair questioned, somewhat harshly. Daine looked at him and tears filled her eyes.

"Yes," she lied flatly. Numair sat beside her and brushed a tear from her cheek. "Numair, I can't leave again. You should have seen how happy Ma was to see me again. Da was ecstatic to have a hunting partner. And – " Numair cut her off.

"Daine, I can't lose you again! You don't understand what it's like, having to live day after day, night after night, feeling as though a part of you was ripped out! Eating food, but not tasting it. Enduring the thought that I might never see you! Crying yourself to sleep until the tears run out only to find you can't sleep, because half of me isn't there! To be haunted every moment by the knowledge that I could do nothing to save you, to keep you from leaving me. To never love again, never laugh again, never touch your velvet skin nor run my fingers through your hair, never wake up to the essence of my one love. Do you grasp what I am saying, Daine? If you won't come back with me, I might as well die, because that is what it would be like in the Mortal Realms. I would be dying a thousand deaths every morning not spent with you. I can't live without you, Daine. What more can I say? How can I convince you? You don't understand what it's like." Now he was crying, too.

His eyes were pleading when she spoke, softly. "I do. I do understand, because that is how _I_ feel. I survive knowing that _you_ might feel the same way too, that you might love me as much as I love you. But I can't go back, Numair. I can't." Numair had knelt on the floor during his confession, and now he laid his head against her knees. She stroked his hair.

"Please, please," he was muttering. Daine lifted his head and looked into his eyes. Sadness could not begin to describe what she saw in them.

"Numair, I love you more than could seem possible. But please, go back and live you life. You can join me when you're ready."

"I'm ready."

"No, you're not. Numair, if you love me you will return to Corus. I couldn't bear the fact that you died because of me." With that, she kissed him deeply. He returned the favor one hundred and ten percent, and the two spent the last night they knew they would have side by side, just enjoying the feel of one another's presence.

Neither slept. Daine knew her mother would be devastated for her to leave, but she couldn't help but wonder… she belonged in the Mortal Realms, alongside Numair. She wasn't ready for the duties of the Divine Realms yet. Her mind argued with itself all night. Leave, don't leave, leave, don't leave…


	12. Chapter 12: Homecoming

Chapter 12: Homecoming

The next morning Daine kissed Numair goodbye probably for the last time in the next thirty years. She sobbed the whole time.

He was just walking through the gate when she called, "Wait!" Numair turned, his eyes hopeful. "Tell…tell everyone I said hullo, please." Numair nodded and the hope vanished. There was a loud _crack_ and he was gone.

To no prevail Sarra and Weiryn tried to comfort the inconsolable Daine. For the next two days Daine didn't eat a bite. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had many visits from furry friends, but closed her source of magic. She didn't want to use anything associated with Numair. But she had no clue that things in the Mortal Realms were going quite the same way.

"Numair Salmalín, don't you ever do that again! You could have been lost forever!" An outraged and worried Alanna greeted him the next morning at breakfast. Everyone welcomed him back and didn't say anything about his adventure, but Numair saw a question in everyone's eyes. Finally it was Alanna who ventured to ask.

"So, did it work?" She asked quietly so that only they could hear. Numair stared into violet eyes and her eyes, already soft, softened to a deep sympathy. She obviously saw the hurt and devastation in his. "She didn't want to come back, did she?" Numair just got up without excusing himself and strode to his room where he threw himself onto his bed.

In the Immortal Realms, Daine suddenly woke with a start. She had an idea, a marvelous idea. She needed to see the Mother Goddess as soon as possible. It was critical that she see the Mother Goddess. She might just be able to get away with it.

"I'm worried about Numair," Alanna stated. She was up late with Jon again. Still best of friends, they often had discussions. Jon nodded and poured them some wine.

"He is going to kill himself if he doesn't stop this nonsense. Should I go talk to him in the morning? We all know how close he and Daine were – "

"No, I'll go," Alanna interrupted. "I need to speak with him anyways."

"Keep your temper."

"Jon, I know to keep it. Right now isn't the time for a temper."

Numair woke to the smell of horses and the unique, fresh outdoors. That was impossible! He hadn't opened his shutters in the last four weeks and he certainly hadn't been around horses. He felt a pang in his heart when he recognized the smell – that was Daine's scent. Why did he have to be reminded of her every second?

Wait – if the scent was here, mustn't the rest of her be here, too? He sat up and looked around his room, his previously aching heart beating ferociously in his chest with excitement. No Daine. He looked a second time, and discovered the same results. Still no Daine. The ferocity in his chest vanished, leaving behind a weak, suffering organ. He lay back down feeling dejected when something brushed his cheek. Numair turned to come face-to-face with a green-eyed girl.

Startled, he pushed himself backwards only to fall onto the floor where he just stayed.

"No, don't do this to me. Why? Why can't my suffering end? Everywhere I turn I see her! I've had enough of chasing a nonexistent person!" He put his hands over his face and groaned. Daine wouldn't want him to be this way.

Numair didn't notice the girl get off his bed and kneel beside him. When he finally opened his eyes, he came yet again close to this tortuous face. His eyes caught on hers and he couldn't pull them away.

"Numair, calm down. This is no dream or hallucination. Please believe that it is me. It's Daine!" Numair just shook his head but his eyes never left this strange person's.

"You're not Daine. Daine is – Daine is – she's not here." He finally ended.

The girl sighed. "Your favorite nickname for me is Magelet, on your thirtieth birthday you got drunk and danced on a table in the Dancing Dove, and you gave me this ring for our engagement. Is that enough proof for you?" Numair's eyes were now as big as saucers. The girl took a ring off her finger and placed it in Numair's palm. The spell that had bound his eyes to hers ended and he was able to look at the ring. The ring Numair had given her had tiny opals and diamonds set into the white gold and on the inside the words _To My Love_ were engraved. He looked it over. This was indeed the ring he had given her. Yet he wasn't totally convinced that this wasn't a simulacrum, someone's idea of a bad prank. He gathered his magic at his fingertips and pushed the magic into the girl.

Inside he found a well of copper fire. He pushed further and found a heart. Looking inside this heart he found love. Simulacra didn't have hearts or love. This love, he found, was centered on something. He prodded at it; then he saw a mental image of himself. He was running his fingers through his hair and staring at a golden locket. Numair knew this to be the locket he had with a portrait of Daine inside.

Numair was captivated. All of a sudden, a thousand memories flooded his brain: they were at Pirate's Swoop, defending the fort from pirates. Next he saw them together in a cave of wolves; they were embracing in Carthak, after Daine had thought him dead. That memory seemed to move Numair and he didn't see the rest of the images. When Daine had thought him dead, he showed up and told her the truth. Daine had believed him, but he didn't believe her.

Numair looked into those green eyes. "Daine."

He stood up, pulling her with him and wrapping his arms around her. She was back! She really did love him! He kissed her hair, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips. Next thing he knew he was crying and her face was buried in his chest. He breathed deep, needing to take in that outdoorsy scent. Whatever had happened before he didn't care. The color that had drained from his cheeks returned and he was once again that tan, fun-loving mage that Daine knew and loved.

Daine stood there for a long time. _Gods_, did she love this man! She felt her heart rise and her soul sing. She was whole again, a whole that had once been missing a half. Now they were together, and both halves rejoiced. So wrapped up in each other, they didn't hear Alanna at the door.

"Numair, will you please open up? You can't stay in that room forever." Alanna knocked lightly. "Numair, come on!" She kept knocking and trying to persuade him to open the door. Numair and Daine didn't hear her. By now she was starting to lose her temper. "Numair, stop feeling sorry for yourself and open the door! You have three seconds before I kick it down myself!" Just then Numair opened the door, smiling and leading Daine by the hand. Alanna was so shocked that she stood there with her mouth open. Finally her senses grabbed her and she called after the two.

"Daine, Numair!" They turned.

"Alanna! Sorry, I didn't see you!" Daine broke away from Numair and ran to Alanna. She hugged her old friend.

"Daine – how? I mean – you're here – with him – you're – you're," she stuttered until Daine cut in.

"I'll tell you later when everyone else is around. It's quite a long story and I don't want to tell it more than once." She laughed and Alanna just smiled and shook her head. She was still dumbfounded.

Daine and Numair continued down the hall to the mess with Alanna bringing up the rear, picking up a few people on the way. Daine was glad to be back.


	13. Chapter 13: All's Well

Chapter 13: All's Well

"Daine!" Daine was greeted by a sea of people welcoming her back and a flood of questions. Numair had to finally break in as some were getting too enthusiastic. It was known that Daine was a little too well-liked amongst the pages and squires, even knights, but the knights controlled themselves. Everyone was dining together for the last week of training before their short autumn break, so Daine was able to see her friends, her admirers, and the rest of the palace. Numair guided her to the head table and into a seat, telling her to wait there and he would get her some food. Alanna finally managed to get the pages and squires in control and Daine was able to thank them for her gracious welcome.

Although she sat with her best of friends, she still felt a bit nervous. She assumed that she had been quite a bother and she didn't want her friends to think of her this way. As a nervous habit, she started to fiddle with her finger where the engagement ring had once sat, but she found nothing; where was it? Then she remembered that she gave it to Numair as proof that she really was Veralidaine Sarrasri. He simply hadn't given it back. She would have to ask him about it later, but for now she wanted to enjoy her friends and food.

That night Daine sat in the king's common room and caught up with Jon, Thayet, Buri, Alanna, Kel, Dom, and Onua. Finally it was time for her story. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"Numair had left a few days earlier and I was lying in bed. For some reason I just had this insane, glorious idea and decided to visit the mother goddess… I had decided I would offer my services as a goddess if I would be granted a return trip to the mortal realms. After some negotiation, she agreed. I am now the Goddess of the People." When she ended, not a sound was to be heard. Everyone was staring at Daine.

Onua was the first to speak. "Can you – can you show us? It's not that we don't believe you," she added quickly. Daine smiled and lifted her arms. She levitated a bit and seemed to glow; then she instantly became the image of a golden lady dressed in a beige toga with a green sash around the middle. Her hair was wild and spread around her like a half halo. The goddess-Daine was the most beautiful yet fearful creature that the witnesses had ever seen.

"Wow," breathed Numair. All except him were speechless and looked even more mystified than when she had first broke the news. The spell ended but no one lifted an eye. Then suddenly they were all on their knees, bowing down to this majestic lady.

Daine kneeled beside Alanna and lifted her friend's head. "I'm still Daine. Please don't treat me like that!" She spoke to all. "I came back to spend my life _with_ you guys, not _worshipped_ by you. I'm no better than any of you. Please promise you'll treat me like you would have, as if I hadn't gone anywhere! Please?" Daine was begging and they all knew it.

"Pleased to abide your wishes, Lady Sarrasri," Jon stood with a twinkle in his eye and lightly kissed Daine's fingertips. Daine smiled. He was just being plain silly. Drawing her hand away, she sat down opposite Jon. The rest took seats and Numair sat beside Daine. To her great pleasure the rest of the night and the early hours of the morning were spent having a normal conversation.

Daine felt lips brush her cheek and a weight was lifted from the bed she laid on. Cracking one eye, she saw Numair pulling a shift over his head and running a comb through his hair. Numair had classes early that morning (he had been excused from teaching due to the tragedy that had occurred. He was now back on schedule) and he had to rise early to prepare. Daine knew she should get up too, but the bed felt so comfortable…

She made herself swing her legs over the side and stand up.

"Morning, sweet," Numair greeted her with a kiss. She smiled groggily and fell forward into his chest. He put his arms around her shoulders and held her close. Years of traveling with Daine and getting up for classes had made him into a more agreeable morning person, so now Daine was the grumpier one.

"'Morning," she yawned.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me? I also think Jon has something to tell you." Numair stroked her curls.

"I s'pose so. But don't you have classes? Wouldn't want to keep your students waiting." Daine yawned again and went to wash her face and teeth.

"Yes, but my first lecture isn't until ten strokes of the tower."

"Right then," she replied as she changed her nightclothes to breeches and a green shirt. She too had lessons to give later on.

Once they entered the mess hall, Daine knew something was up. For one, everyone was in their seats and quiet. Daine raised her eyebrows at the king, but he just smiled. Numair led them to the head table. Then Jon produced a scroll closed with the royal seal.

_Please Join The Royal Family In Celebration Of Tortall's Wildmage, Veralidaine Sarrasri. A Ball Will Be Held On The Fifth Day Of October At Seven Bells. _

_Signed,_

_King Jonathan of Conté_

"Jon, please not another! I haven't done anything special!" She argued.

"Horse poo, you haven't! You served the country on the border as you have these past six years. I command you to accept." He had a twinkle in his eye again. Sighing and thanking Jon she took the scroll. The mess applauded. "Now, tuck in!" He ordered, and the inhabitants of the room immediately started eating. But before she turned away, she thought she saw Jon wink at Numair, but she wasn't sure.

"Trainees, straighten in your saddle! You won't be allowed to ride off to war looking like a slug! That's it, extend your legs, down again, extend, down, good! Now, continue that for the next quarter hour!" Daine bellowed. Glad to be working with trainees again, she was having far too much fun wearing out her voice.

_Cloud, will you please come here?_ She called with her mind. Nowadays she was only half aware that she was calling; it had become so easy for her.

_You know you only have to order me. Since you returned you've changed. All us People see you as our goddess now._

_I know. I just like being polite. Now, would you go give this to Numair?_ She tied her letter to Cloud's neck.

_The Storkman? Yes, I suppose so. But you'll owe me carrots._

_Oh, stop it. You know you're getting carrots, Daine_ replied. Cloud trotted off. Numair was probably outside helping students recognize magical herbs such as Vervain; he liked to teach outside.

In the letter it explained Daine would spend all evening in the forest for her duties. She hoped Numair would know what 'duties' meant. She needed to speak with the animals once a week and listen to their thoughts and requests; it was her job as a goddess now. Daine was a bit nervous as it was her first time and she automatically reached down to fiddle with her ring, but then remembered it wasn't there. She resolved to ask him about it that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey you guys! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I hope you liked this chap. I have another one ready, so review. Try and give me atleast 65. That would make me happy! Thanks again,**

**Hottie12oclock**


	14. Chapter 14: PreBall

**Hey Guys, I just wanna thank you for your reviews! Oh and I have no problems with constructive criticism. I appreciate all the positive help I get from my readers. Let's just pretend that Daine can do all these special things. Well, first of all, Daine and The Mother Goddess made a deal where Daine had to work for her if she would be allowed to goback to Tortall. Daine has "connections" Thanks again! (Oh and oops! Daine's eyes are blue.)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Pre - Ball

Daine breathed in the forest smells and closed her eyes. Silently she called to the People. At once they answered her. Then, she patiently picked one out at a time and listened to them. She continued this for a long while.

Daine didn't know how long she had sat there but was surprised to see that it was dark. She was also surprised when she turned and saw Numair leaning against a tree, asleep on his feet. Smiling, she got up (with some difficulty) and gently shook him. He woke abruptly.

"Sorry I fell asleep. So much for watching over you! You've been at it for about nine hours."

"Wow. Well, I'm feeling it," She said.

"You'll make it back okay?" He questioned with a bit of worry.

"Oh, I'll be perfectly fine! Just a little stiff," Daine explained as they started to walk back to the palace. Once out of the woods, Daine was able to see the stars and the moon. From its position, she gauged it was around two in the morning. She straightened her neck and felt a little dizzy. She was tired.

Shaking her head to clear it and dismissing Numair's worried glances with a wave of her hand she continued on her way. After three steps she stumbled and started to fall. Luckily, Numair was there to catch her.

"Daine, you are not alright. You need some help getting back to our room. Just let me support you," Numair said sternly. She looked into his eyes and felt her own eyes close; she fought it with all her will.

"No, no, I'm fine! Just let me be," She leaned away from him and began to fall again; Numair caught her again. She was sleepy, so sleepy…

Numair sighed and picked her up, carrying her like a baby with her head resting on his chest.

"You are too tired, little Magelet," he stated.

"Well, nine hours of non-stop magic will do that to a person. Even if I am a goddess, it's only a title for me. I'm the same as before," her voice was getting softer by each word. She yawned "I'm worn out," she admitted and was asleep.

"Sleep well, Love," Numair whispered softly. She didn't respond.

"Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" A worried Alanna greeted them outside their rooms. To any other person, Numair carrying Daine would make it seem as if something was wrong.

"She's fine. Wore herself out, though. She just needs sleep. Open the door for me, will you? It's unlocked." Alanna pushed their door open and bid them good night. Numair put his sleeping magelet in bed and removed her boots. Then, stripping to his loincloth, climbed in beside her.

Daine slept uneasy that night, but it wasn't until an hour had passed that she began to have nightmares. First, she was floating through grey space. Then suddenly she saw herself on a red stain. She peered closer and decided that this was blood. Panicking, she felt her breath getting heavier and an unbearable pain scorched her side. No, no, this couldn't be the end! Not again, no more, she prayed. No, not this! Anything but this, she moaned.

Numair had been awakened by her heavy breathing and mutterings. Concerned he had tried to wake her but didn't succeed. He repeated her name again and again and tried to soothe her. Finally, he just took a towel and began to wipe her sweaty brow.

He was startled by a particularly violent jerk and scream that seemed to burst his eardrums. He needed to wake her. She was obviously in pain, clutching her side, and he couldn't stand being useless.

"Daine, Daine, please wake up! Wake up, Sweet it's okay! Only a dream. Oh, gods we need a healer! Healer!" Frantically he flew to the door and began to wrench it open when her stirrings stopped and her breath became quiet. Numair, fearing for her life, rushed to her side and took her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief and laid his head on her gently rising ribs. He still wasn't sure if she was fine, though, so he decided to fetch Neal.

"She's fine," Neal reported after an inspection. "I don't know why she won't wake, though. Must be gods-influenced." Numair nodded and thanked him for coming. Neal nodded and started for the door.

"Neal, wait. If you could keep this quiet? I mean, for Daine? I don't think she would want the whole palace to know she had nightmares." Neal agreed and retired to his rooms. Numair crawled back into bed and couldn't help holding Daine close. He didn't like the spasms she was having and needed her right with him.

Daine woke in the early morning. She had just finished a conversation with the Mother Goddess, who had assured her that only every once in a while bad dream got past the Dream God. He was there, too, and apologized sincerely for her inconvenience. Ganiel explained that certain dreams were made of what a person feared most, and in her case it was her injury.

Although she had been comforted, it didn't help her fright. She would never do border patrol again. _Ever_. But when Daine looked up and realized that she was safely tucked into Numair's arms, she relaxed a little. While in Numair's arms, she knew nothing would ever harm her. Still, she didn't close her eyes. She was afraid of what might be displayed behind them.

As Numair was starting to wake, she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. Then, when she knew he was awake, she stirred, stretched, yawned, and opened her eyes. Numair fell for it.

"Good morning, sweet," he greeted. He decided it was best not to mention last night. She managed to greet him before Numair jumped up.

"Oh, Mithros! We are supposed to meet Jon in eleven minutes! I forgot about our meeting. He told me yesterday when you were working," he added to answer the question displayed on her face. She sighed and began to dress. Pulling her hair into a pony's tail and splashing her face with water, she left with Numair.


	15. Author's Apologies

Hey you guys!

I'm sorry I have not updated, but my life has been so busy. I promise I will update asap, probably next weekend. Thanks for the reviews! The next chap is not ready yet. It will be up soon! Thanks again,

Hottie12oclock


	16. Chapter 15: The Ball Part I

Chapter 15: The Ball Part I

Daine and Numair strode down the hall, Daine taking two steps for Numair's one. So, continuing to Jon's study in this manner, Daine was quite out of breath. Quickly greeting the king and apologizing for their tardiness, they stood behind two chairs. Jon was on the other side of his desk and he looked as if he wanted to say something before they sat down.

"Well, to begin, I would just like to say that at the ball tomorrow, I will be saying a few words of thanks. Most likely, the whole kingdom will have heard of your mishap, Daine, and will be curious. Is there anything that you would like to say, or would like me to say?"

"I wouldn't very much like to be described as 'back from the dead', so if you could avoid that at all means possible, I would be grateful," she said with a smile.

"Of course I will avoid that. Now, to the more serious matters." The laughter in his eyes faded. "I was wondering if you two might do some field work for me – " He didn't finish as he saw Daine's eyes grow wide as she started to back up.

Daine was scooting back and she looked as if she was in danger of a venomous beast. Both Numair and Jon's brows furrowed into concern.

"No, no, no," Daine just kept repeating these words and shaking her head. There was a note of fear in her voice. "No, no, Jon, don't make me go! Numair, don't let him make me go! I can't go, I can't – " She had reached the wall and looked as if she were trying to burrow into it.

"Daine, what are you doing? What's the matter?" Numair asked and started towards her. Jon was still puzzled. Reaching her, Numair tipped her chin up.

"No, don't make me go! It's just like in my dream! I'm on an assignment, and then I'm there, and, and," she looked completely terrified now as she continued this.

"Daine, honey, you're not making any sense," Numair told her soothingly. He listened to her words again (she was repeating them). "Daine, is this what was in your dream last night? Did something bad happen?"

Daine started to get hysterical. "No, no, I can't go, Numair! Please, don't make me go!" He let go of her as she was wriggling in his hold. She sank to the floor and hugged her knees. Numair saw that Jon gave him a questioning look before he crouched down beside Daine.

"Daine, will you please tell me what happened last night?"

"No, I won't go, Numair. I was there, I saw me, I was, I was, I won't go. Don't make me go, please?" She looked into his eyes. He saw that there was terrible fear within them and tears on the surface. Numair stood and offered a hand to Daine. Jon didn't know how Numair could be so calm about this. Daine was talking nonsense.

She placed her small shaking hand in his large tender one and he pulled her up. She immediately buried her face in his chest and began muttering. Numair took her up into his arms and sat in one of the chairs.

Numair waited until Daine had calmed down until he began talking.

"Daine, will you please tell me what you dreamed last night?

Her chin began to quiver. Shaking her head, Daine touched his temples with her two first fingers.

Numair sat still although he had no clue what she was doing. Then, suddenly, a mental image flashed through his head: it was Daine in a pool of blood. He jerked his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. Somehow he knew that this was what was scaring her.

"Daine, honey, don't worry. He won't make you go. Shhh." She was shaking uncontrollably. He sat there and held her while Jon went to get her some water. As he stroked her hair, she fell asleep.

"I'll just put her in bed," Daine faintly heard Numair say. She felt herself being lifted and carried. Wherever they were going, she didn't mind. Numair had her, and she was safe. Sleep took her again.

"Alanna will sit with her until I come back. Daine had a rough night last night." With that Numair exited through the door Jon held open for him.

Numair laid her gently on top of the comforter and pulled off her boots. Alanna would check in on her every quarter hour or so. "Sleep well, Magelet," he kissed her forehead.

When Diane woke, Numair wasn't there. She didn't know where he might be, but she decided that she should go and apologize to Jon and explain her actions. It might not be the easiest thing to do but now that she was calm it would be tolerable.

After slipping out bed and pulling her boots on, Daine walked down the hall. She stopped short outside Jonathan's study; voices emitted from the crack in the door.

" – Going to propose? I think it would be nice," came Jon's voice, and Daine had a pretty good idea of what proposal he was talking about. There was a few moments silence before anyone spoke again.

"No. I – well, I have to think about it. I don't think so." The world closed itself off form Daine's ears and all she could hear was her heart beating rapidly, with a queer roaring then replacing her heart.

He didn't want to propose! That meant he didn't love her, didn't it?

With heavy feet Daine managed to trudge to the front doors, managed to wrench them open, and finally managed to get into the horse pasture. Thanking the gods that no one was around to see, she buried her face into Cloud's mane and told her the story.

"I don't know what to do, Cloud," Daine confessed minutes later. "It feels like he loves me, like the warmth that shows in his eyes and the way he always manages to catch my hand and at the same time catch the breath in my throat. He's magnificent. I just wish he felt the same about me."


	17. Chapter 16: The Ball Part II

Chapter 15: The Ball Part II

Cloud hadn't responded until now.

_Talk to him. Did you hear the whole conversation? You might be taking innocent words the wrong way._

"No, I didn't hear the whole thing, but there isn't much mistake in what I heard." Daine then suddenly remembered that she had a dress fitting to attend to, and saying her goodbyes, ran to the palace. Being out there with Cloud had made her determination spark up again – she wouldn't let anyone see that she was upset about something. _Especially_ not Numair. If he didn't love her, well that was his loss.

She would, of course, still go to the ball with him, but only to be escorted. She sure as the stars in the sky wasn't going to spend the whole time clinging to his side! As far as she knew, Numair was done courting her. She was a free lady, so why shouldn't she have any fun!

Daine gasped as a pin pricked her skin, none the gentle. "Well," the short, plump lady sighed exasperatedly, "if you would just hold still, we wouldn't have this problem!" Daine glared at Alanna and Thayet as Alanna hid her grin behind her hand, Thayet hid hers behind her fan. The lady pricked her again, and this time Daine spun around with her hands on her hips, facing the lady.

"See now, I wasn't even moving that time! You're sticking pins into me like I was one of your pin cushions! Well, I'm not!" The dress mistress only pursed her lips and stuck her nose in the air. With a dignified sniff she waited for Daine to turn back around. By now Alanna and Thayet's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. Sending another glare in their direction, Daine stiffly stood there and tolerated the rest of her fittings.

Daine walked out of that torture chamber some fifteen minutes later. Her dress was to consist of a buttery smooth light yellow silk material. It was absolutely beautiful; she had to admit, even if the fitting for it was a nightmare. The dress had an elegant floor-length cut, hugged her curves in all the right places, and cut just to the limit as to not abuse nature's abundance. It draped over one shoulder and left one bare. However much it revealed, however, it somehow didn't look inappropriate on her.

Lost in the thoughts of her dress, she didn't see the arm mysteriously reach out and grab her, pulling her into a niche in the stone walls.

She gasped, and started to struggle against the strong arms holding her. About to cry out, Daine felt a pair of lips cover hers. The lips were familiar, and any anger previously felt towards this person evaporated.

"Numair, don't you think this is a little inappropriate, especially when we are not married?" Daine huffed after her stomach settled down. Yes, he still did that to her. _Even more especially when we're not even _engaged She added as an afterthought to herself. Numair just smiled, pecked her on the lips once more, and left her leaning against the wall, pondering.

Numair certainly _acted_ as if he loved her. It might only be for show, but then again why would he kiss her when no one was around, if it was only for show? Did he really still love her? Or maybe he was just wooing her like all men who courted ladies did. Try as she might, Daine couldn't stop thinking about that kiss…

Daine didn't know how she did it, but somehow she made it through that night and the next half of a day. She hadn't seen Numair much all day, which she was thankful for. By noon she needed to start dressing. Alanna was coming after she took a bath to dress her hair and gown.

Time passed quickly as she sat on her bed and pondered about her and Numair. Were they really meant to be together? She came back for him, back from the ROTG, and he was treating her like this. She became a goddess for him for goddess' sake!

There was a knock at the door. "Are you ready, Daine? We need to start now if we're to get you there in time." Daine let Alanna steer her to the wardrobe and closed out her words. Alanna was trying to tell Daine that 'it would be fun, even I was a bit nervous when a ball was first thrown in my honor'. She obviously misinterpreted Daine's feelings.

Two dreadful hours later Daine was finally dressed. Studying her reflection in the mirror, Daine saw a girl - no - a woman, standing there wearing a dazzling yellow evening gown; her hair pulled back into a knot, rogue curls cascading down her neck; and tanned arms folded in a vision of insecurity. At once Daine unfolded her arms, pushed her shoulders back, and changed that insecurity to a look of boldness, a look that said she could face anything. She was ready to face Numair, no matter if he did love her or not! She wasn't going to show anyone her worries, especially not on the night of her ball.

"You look beautiful," said an approving voice behind her left ear. Spinning, she saw Numair, looking handsome in a titanium-colored silk vest and trousers. Daine had to admit, he looked very nice. Masking her true emotions with a polite smile, she held out her hand for him to kiss. He did so and the two took their positions outside the royal oaken doors, waiting to be announced.

" – Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall, performer of many heroic and loyal deeds. Numair Salmalín, Black Robe mage of Tortall and tutor of many magical and non-magical subjects." At this Daine found her feet and walked into the grand ballroom, Numair at her arm. They bowed before the king and queen, then Daine turned left while Numair turned right. Once every announced took their places, they would form a half circle around the thrones.

Daine eyed the young men occupying the room. There was one she thought she could get to know well; straw blond hair that was fashionably cut at the shoulders and fastened into a horse tail was a nice touch. She tried to convince herself that there were so many more fish in the sea than Numair, but the spark wasn't there. She had no real emotion towards these men.

The last pair was announced, and everyone began to move at once before they noticed that the Jon was on his feet. Patiently waiting for everyone to settle down, he then began to speak.

"As most of you know, Veralidaine Sarrasri has had a rough past few weeks. She has been faced with the most terrifying of foes. However, she pulled through, and I know I'm not the only one overjoyed." With this he stepped aside and Numair stepped up, presumably out of nowhere. Gracefully he glided down to where Daine stood.

"You could count the stars, and that would not even begin to what I feel for you. In my darkest hour, you were there, an angel in all her glory. Now, I would like to express my love for you. Veralidaine Sarrasri, will you marry me?" He was down on one knee, pinching a small golden circle, an arrangement of diamonds crowning it. Daine's world spun.

All of a sudden memories came flooding back to her: she was thirteen, admiring the spells the mage had performed at Pirate's Swoop; at fourteen, she and Numair were sitting on the floor of a cave, shaggy wolves encircling them; she was fifteen when she had first began to really love Numair; finally, at sixteen, she and Numair were in a cave in the Realms of the Gods, cuddled together. She loved Numair, and he loved her!

A tear formed and brought her back to reality. Wiping it away quickly, she threw her arms around Numair's neck.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear. "Yes, yes, yes." A laugh tore from her love's throat, perhaps of joy and perhaps of relief. Numair stood up and spun her around, protective arms holding her tightly. One would have to have been a brute not to sigh at the romantic scene before them, and the members of the crowd were definitely not brutes. The ball soon began. Food and wine was served, the finest available; Numair and Daine found themselves laughing just to laugh. The music would be closed off in three hours' time...

And they danced.


End file.
